


The Man and his Model

by BleuBombshell



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Height Differences, M/M, Thorinduil - Freeform, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBombshell/pseuds/BleuBombshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin works at a coffee shop to work his way through school and one day he meets a customer who takes his breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a coffee shop au, and I thought Thorinduil sounds like a wonderful couple to put through that, so here it is!
> 
> This is un-beta'd so be patient with my idiocy.

Thorin always saw strange looking people at his work. He worked at Seattle's Best, a smallish coffee shop downtown in the rainy city in Washington. All the time there were artists, writers, hipsters, all sorts of people that came in to brood, or to work on their forever unpublished manuscripts, or to just sit there looking mysterious. Sometimes teenagers, or genuine business people came in too on their lunch breaks. He'd seen it all.

He was a man of only 5'4'' with very long wavy dark-brown hair. Even with his seemingly effeminate hair and short stature, he was very manly and a bit intimidating because of his heavy stubble, deep voice, and piercing gray eyes. Also, being particularly muscular, Thorin was a bundle of spit and fire when he needed to be. Working at the coffee shop was a easy way for him to make money, meet new people, and pay off his schooling. He was studying history at the University of Seattle.

One day, after the lunch hour had ceased and there were only a few people lingering about drinking coffee or eating snacks, Thorin was wiping down the counter when he heard the familiar ding of the bell that meant the door being opened. He only glanced up from his mindless work for a split-second, as was habit, but he was forced to double-take on the image before him.

An incredibly tall man at least six foot tall stood before him. Beautiful, perfectly straight blonde hair graced his back, much longer than Thorins. With dark bushy eyebrows that only made his face more regal, and blue eyes with such sharpness they made Thorin forget exactly where he was for a second. Wearing a black turtleneck, black skinny jeans, and black converse, anyone else would've looked as if they were trying too hard. The black contrasted sharply with his pale skin and light hair making him look beyond human. Then when he spoke, his voice was smooth, clear, and commanding.

"May I have a small white chocolate latte with soy, no milk?" he asked, enunciating it more like an order than a question.

Unable to take his eyes off the almost elven grace of this first-time customer, Thorin stammered trying to answer him without appearing so smitten.

"Uh, yes- I mean, what size?- No, you said small... okay, so what's your name? For the cup, so I can call you when I'm- when it's ready." Jesus, could he be any more obvious? Thorins face reddened with embarrassment only taking his eyes off the blonde to press some keys on the cash register and to let his nephew Kili, the barista, know what to make.

That voice of pure silk spoke again. "Thranduil."

Looking up, unsure he'd heard right Thorin grabbed a small cup and a marker. "What was that again?"

Seeming a bit miffed at having to repeat himself, the man answered again, and then spelled it out as if he was dealing with a child who couldn't spell 'cat'. "My name is Thranduil. T-H-R-A-N-D-U-I-L." 

"Yes, right." Thorin reached back and handed Kili the cup with the word 'Thranduil' on it, and when his nephew gave him a questioning glance at the name, Thorin just shrugged and looked away trying to keep his blush from returning.

Thranduil walked away all haughty and sat on a plush leather armchair in the corner of the shop facing the counter, pulling a laptop out of a black shoulder bag that Thorin hadn't noticed before. The elegant blonde then relaxed and let himself be distracted by the internet.

Pulling his hair back into a loose ponytail, Thorin breathed out, not realizing he'd been holding his breath when the blonde had turned around. His skinny jeans were perfectly fitted on his ass and Thorin could hardly take such a sight. 

"Uncle? Hello? Stop eye-fucking that dude and get him his drink." a voice softly sounded behind Thorin and it took him a second to realize it was Kili, and he turned around to see his nephew giving him a teasing look and holding out Thranduil's now full cup.

"Oi, don't use that language with me, boy." 

Kili snorted trying to keep himself from laughing and Thorin grinned back at him.

The drink was hot in his hands and he sheathed it with a cardboard coffee holder before he turned around and cleared his throat. "Uhm, Thranduil." the name rolled off his tongue like the name of an exotic river or landmark would.

Not moving at first, Thranduil looked up and made direct eye contact with Thorin. He seemed to study him for a minute before setting his computer on the coffee table in front of him and sliding gracefully up to the counter.

"Thank you." The blonde let a soft smile ghost his face before he returned to fierce and intimidating. He made a show of raking his eyes over the shorter man in front of him. "Thank you, Thorin."

Blushing again, hearing his name. "How did you know my name?"

A bit amused, Thranduil had a bit of a smirk now dancing on his features. "It's on your nametag." Taking his coffee before Thorin had a chance to set it on the counter, he brushed his manicured fingertips across the callouses on Thorins own rough digits. Holding the mans stare, he wrapped his soft pink lips over the lid, taking a sip of his drink. Slowly, the gorgeous man turned around and walked back to his spot in the corner.

Thorin gulped. It had been a while since someone here caught his eye, and no one had ever held his, or his cock's, attention this easily. He had immediately went hard when Thranduil sipped on his coffee cup, surely just trying to torment him. Grabbing the rag he'd abandoned earlier, Thorin absently tried to take his mind off of the fucking model over there. He had to be a model, Thorin thought. No one was that attractive without getting paid for it. As he tried to work, a little voice in his head mocked him for attempting to get anything done, but failing because his eyes kept flickering up at the man in the corner. Trying to think of something else to get his hard-on to go away (for god's sake he was at work) he suddenly remembered something.

"Kili, what the hell. Wasn't your brother supposed to come in a half-hour ago?" 

The teenager behind him turned around and wrinkled his brow, feigning deep thought. "Wasn't that yesterday, Uncle? Your mind is slipping, you must be getting old."

"Dammit, I'm tired of you covering for Fili, if he misses any more days, I'm going to fire him." Thoughts no longer focused on that blonde. Good. "And if he's late anymore, I'll suspend him."

A cheap laugh broke his only-slightly real anger. "No, you won't" A boy with blonde hair, that was longer than Kilis and having more facial hair that Thorin, popped up out of the kitchen window. "I've been here for a few minutes now, and I'm already cleaning the espresso machine. Besides you'd never fire your favorite nephew." Fili grinned like a child and ducked back into the kitchen. Thorin heard tap water turned on and dishes clanking into the sink. 

He loved his nephews, as frustrating as they could be sometimes. Kili was 16 and Fili was 19, the younger being far more responsible on most days. The elder was right though, Thorin would never fire them. 

Letting a few hours pass and after the evening rush had moved in and out, Thorin tried to not be in awe of his blonde-in-the-corner's beauty. It was nearly 6 o'clock and thus, almost time for his shift to end. His old friend Balin would take over as the manager in a few minutes, and since he had already arrived, Thorin grabbed his leather jacket from underneath the counter and unplugged his phone which had been charging beside it. Glancing once more at that fucking angel, wishing he had enough guts to talk to him, he headed to the restroom.

After taking a piss and fixing his hair a bit, he walked back onto the floor of the coffee shop to see that Thranduil had left. Thorin could only hope that he was a student or employee somewhere close so he'd be inclined to visit the shop again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when he came into work at 8, Thorin absentmindedly took orders from a few regular customers, a business man he'd never seen before, and someone who looked like they could barely afford the 6$ coffee they bought. A few hours passed, Fili came in before his brother did, which mildly shocked Thorin, and once they both clocked in, he took the chance he had to go take a smoke break. 

Unceremoniously taking off his brown apron and shoving it in the cubby with his jacket and phone, and quickly reaching in his coat's pocket for a cigarette and his lighter, he pocketed the items in his dark blue jeans, and stepped outside the front door. Grateful that the rain had stopped, he put his cigarette in between his lips and lit it, feeling himself instantly relax when he inhaled.

As Thorin was occupying himself entirely on the feeling of tobacco in his lungs and the way the smoke curled from his lips, he didn't notice at first the person who was walking towards him from across the street. 

"Smoking isn't good for you you know", a clear knowing voice rang out beside him. Turning to see if the owner of that voice was who he thought it was, he found himself staring straight into black nylon. Thranduil had on a long-sleeved black t-shirt today, and his elbow was propped up on the wall above Thorins head. "What was your name again... Thrain? Thror?" His piercing eyes glittered with mock forgetfulness and there was that ghost of a smile again.

Thorins breathing quickened unconsciously and he nearly choked out the words back to him. "Thorin. I'm Thorin." Fuck, he was blushing again, he could fee the heat on his face. Thank the gods he had a cigarette in his hands, he could at least look occupied while standing there, blatantly ogling at the taller one. "You were here yesterday." 

"As were you, Thorin." 

Gods damnit he loved the sound of his name on those lips. Moving his leg to hopefully disguise the very obvious way his body was showing appreciation of Thranduil's presence, Thorin gulped again, his mouth moving faster than his thoughts. "Are you planning to hang around here all day again?" 

Feigning offence at the question Thranduil responded with a tricksy gleam in his eyes. "Why, am I not welcome?"

"No, no, of course, stay forever if you'd like." What the fuck was that? Thorin thought, reddening at his fumbling words. "I just meant, if you'll be here until 5, when my shift ends, we could have a drink. Not here obviously- unless you'd want to here." Thorin looked down, embarrassed as all hell. Since when was he shit at hitting on someone? Thranduil would say no anyway, or probably just leave then and there without a word. Then Thorin would have to quit his job and move to a different city just to hide his shame. 

"The Green Dragon."

"Wait, what?" Thorin let his thoughts slow down for a minute.

"The Green Dragon pub on 34th street. Meet me there at 7."

Thorin looked up, unbelieving. Those sharp blue eyes stared back at him. "Oh- okay. That'll work- I mean, that'll be fine- no, great."

Thranduil couldn't help but giggle at the short men's flustered words. Holding an air of utter surety, he opened the door to the coffee shop. "After you, little one."

"Don't call me that." Thorin chuckled as he thrust himself under the long arm of the blonde. 

This was the first time Thranduil had genuinely smiled at him, continuing to tease him. 

"I'll have a medium pumpkin spice latte, and be quick about it if you will."

Working for the next few hours was the hardest thing Thorin ever had to do. His mind couldn't remember where the fucking sugar was, for gods sake. All he could think about was the regal blonde man in his corner seat, typing away on his Macbook. He wondered what he wrote about. Maybe Thranduil was an 'aspiring author' like the others who came in and typed all day. Somehow he figured he'd be one of the rare ones actually good at writing. There couldn't possibly be anything that elegant man was bad at. Except maybe being bad at something. Thorin made a mental note to ask him if he modeled or not.

Thranduil sipped on his latte sparingly, not needing to go buy another. He also never looked up from his computer, and never changed positions. One leg was propped up on the other, the Macbook sitting in his lap and his drink at the table in front of him.

It was so hard to concentrate on actual work. Fili kept having to repeat himself because Thorin was staring at tonight's date. Was it a date? They were going out for drinks at a pub, so maybe...

"Uncle. Uncle? For fucks sake, I will spill this on you." His annoyed nephew nudged him with a hot cup. The short man took it, and called out the name scrawled on it, probably pronouncing it wrong, focusing more on his watch. What time was it? It was 4:43. That counted as 5, right? He couldn't leave the boys here alone though...

"Hey, boys? Is Balin here yet?"

They both looked at him with knowing, teasing glances. "No." Kili said, tossing a rag at his Uncle. "Also, you spilled that last customers drink a bit."

Frustrated at his hormone-induced incompetence, Thorin knelt down to clean up the bit where he'd spilled the drink, getting on his knees to reach where it traveled to underneath the counter. When he stood up to put the rag away, he noticed Thranduil had his eyes fixed on him, for the first time since that morning. He wasn't sure, but he swore he saw a quick flash of heat in those icy pools before they were again focused on the bright screen in Thranduil's lap.

Hearing a door in the back open and close followed by niceties exchanged with his nephews, Thorin knew Balin was here. The old man with his long beard and happy eyes looked through the kitchen window. "Hello there, Thorin. The boys tell me you have a date later? Well, who is she, and have I met her before?" 

Hopefully Thranduil couldn't hear this conversation from across the shop.

Glaring at his nephews as they tried to ignore him, a smirk playing on both of their faces, he defended himself against the questions. " The boys need to mind their own business and that's all I'll say on the matter. Plus it's a he..." mumbling that last bit, he snatched his jacket and phone out of the cubby hole he always kept them in and walked through the kitchen door. "I am leaving now as my shift is over." he tried to maintain his annoyed tone-of-voice to mask the fact that he was blushing, yet again. 

Thank the gods his flat was just around the corner from the back entrance, he needed to go home and pull his nerves together. 

Getting in the door of his studio apartment was a hassle. There were books everywhere. He really needed to put those away. Stripping down to his boxers he decided to watch some shitty tv, something like Jerry Springer for an hour or so.

After watching the dumbest show humanity has ever made (and yet Thorin still watched it. Why did he still watch it almost everyday?) Thorin headed into his bathroom and got into the slim shower stall. Reaching for his axe body wash, he decided not to wash his hair, he'd washed it yesterday and there wouldn't be enough time to dry it, it was already a quarter after 6. 

Once he got out, he brushed his hair and set it with a bit of volumizing spray, trimmed up his beard a bit, and dressed in a nice black button down shirt and some incredibly dark blue jeans. Leaving the first buttons of his shirt undone, and topping it off with solid black sneakers, Thorin stared at himself in the mirror feeling inadequate knowing he was going off to meet such an ethereal being. Before he left, he refilled his cat's bowl, not even seeing her anywhere. He grabbed his keys, his phone, and his wallet, then he stepped outside and started walking.


End file.
